ilove_kidstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Pickles
'''Angelica Charlotte Pickles '''is the main antagonist/singer of the series. While this is so, she acts more as an anti-hero in the films and often sides with the babies at the end, against the films' respective main villains. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. She is the arch enemy of Tommy and the other Rugrats. She claims to be the prettiest, most beautiful kid in the universe. Angelica carries her favourite doll Cynthia around with her almost everywhere, and fills her room with Cynthia merchandise. Description Angelica's the adorable and very bratty daughter of Drew and Charlotte Pickles and the mean, rude and ridiculously spoiled older cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles despite her cuteness and beauty. Angelica's the main antagonist of the series, as she's often seen bullying and making fun of her cousins and their friends. Since she's older than the babies, who can only communicate with each other and Angelica, Angelica herself can communicate with the adults as well as the other Rugrats, which she uses to her advantage most of the time. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favoured among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry with her. She'll say and/or do anything to get what she wants, even though it normally just gets her into, most of the time, serious trouble. Cookies are Angelica's favourite food, and she refuses to eat most healthy foods. Even though Angelica's often very mean to the younger Rugrats (including Dil), deep down, she really does care about them and is secretly jealous of them and is actually kind of lonely. For example: *Given her mean and bossy personality. Angelica has very few actual friends. Susie, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil are the closest she has to real friends. Especially in later seasons of the show and in the spin-off series. *Even though Drew and Charlotte really do love Angelica and spoil her a lot, they don't pay very much attention to her and are generally too busy with work to spend actual "quality time" with their daughter (more so in Charlotte's case than Drew's). Angelica also seems to be very insecure about being so close in age to the younger Rugrats. She's always referring to them as "just babies" and to herself as an adult, despite being only a year older than Chuckie, two years older than Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil, and three years older than Dil. All Grown Up! In the spin-off series All Grown Up!, 13-year-old Angelica's personality has clearly made some minor edits to itself as a part of Angelica's maturity and beauty; she now wears her hair down, goes after boys more often, and has outgrown the habit of carrying Cynthia around with her all the time. Still, a few parts of her former personality remain: she's still very mean, spoiled and bossy, but to a much lesser extent than she previously was. She and Susie are still rivals, but they're more like frenemies than actual enemies, but Angelica is obviously still very envious of Susie, mainly because of her beauty and her being more talented than Angelica at most things (especially singing). Physical Appearance Angelica is mostly a peach colour. The character wears a purple jumper, a long-sleeved orange-red blouse with flared cuffs, blue and green polka-dotted tights, orange socks and purple sneakers. She wore a diaper over her tights during season one. She also has blonde hair, always worn in two pigtails tied with purple ribbons. Appearances Angelica has appeared in most episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Her first appearance was in "Tommy's First Birthday". Her last appearance in the Rugrats series was in the episode "Fountain of Youth", with her final appearance in All Grown Up! being "Bad Blood". __FORCETOC__ Category:Rugrats Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon TV